Discovery
by skinnerboxx
Summary: Updated and Finished! Mia is about to reveal an exciting discovery to the ones close to her. Find out their reactions! (Based on the 2nd movie; not the books)
1. Nicholas's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, as characters belong to Meg Cabot, and the storyline to Disney and their writers. All is written for pure entertainment and glee, so don't pounce any lawyers, because I won't have the money to pay anyway.

**Author's Notes:** This is set a few months after _The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement_. Mia and Nicholas had just gotten back from their honeymoon for about 4 months, and Mia is going to give Nicholas a little exciting news of her own. Reactions from other characters will be added shortly, after I've finished writing them!

* * *

Nicholas groaned a little as he opened his eyes slowly, and turned to his sides, only to be greeted not by Mia, but the blanket that they share. He was genuinely baffled as to why his wife had gotten out of bed earlier than he had, but he dismissed the confusion. _Should be off at her duties but didn't want to wake __me__ up, I supposed. _

Then, not bothering to put on his shirt, he got out of bed and was about to take some fresh clothes out of their closet when he heard strange noises coming out from the bathroom. It sounded a lot like coughing, or in actual fact, someone throwing their guts out. Instinctively, he rushed to the door.

"Mia? Are you in there?" He knocked on the door, while shouting, concern clearly expressed in his face. He got no response for about ten seconds, then heard the sound of the flush, and the door swung open.

Then, there was Mia, looking all pale and about to pass out any moment, and yet, she looked positively happy.

"Mia, are you feeling okay?" Nicholas's worry elevated as he held her hand to keep her from falling as she walked out of the bathroom and on to the bed.

"I'm alright, Nicholas, I'm alright."

"Yes, I can see that you're alright, belching your poor guts out in the toilet few moments ago. Are you sick?"

She mumbled something in her breath that Nicholas could hardly catch, and he dismissed it as her grumbling about his perception (as always).

"Mia, I need to bring you to the doctor, or rather the doctor to you, if you're sick."

"Nicholas, there is no need for that."

"You sick," he said, matter-of-factly. The colour was coming back to her cheeks and he was glad for that.

"Not when it's morning sickness."

There was a stunned silence on Nicholas's part. When he finally found his tongue, he was barely coherent.

"Morning… We're not… A baby… Are we?"

A wide smile spread over Mia's face, as she looked amused. Nicholas was looking pale himself, and Mia couldn't help but tease him.

"Oh, I don't know, it must be some incurable disease that I've got that is making me feel bloated, nausea and somehow is making me think that in a few months' time, my jeans won't fit me anymore. Yes, Nicholas, I'm pregnant."

He let this ecstatic news run all over his mind, then euphorically, he lifted her as she squealed and spun her around. Mia giggled, and Nicholas placed her back on the bed gently.

"This is amazing. I… I never thought this could ever happen to us, though. I've always imagined us planning it and finding out together. I'm thrilled, Mia. I really thought that we would be trying for so long…"

"You know, take your feeling, and quadruple it. Then, you'd know how I felt this morning when I took the test. I was, you know, late for 2 months. A month right after our honeymoon. I didn't know it could, well, happen in a flash."

He lay his head on her abdomen, not wanting to pull away, even as he knew he wouldn't be able to hear the heartbeats of his perfect child.

"Do Grandma, your mum or Lilly know about this?"

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be the first."

"Should we tell them now?" Reluctantly, he raised his head from her stomach.

"Could we keep this from them for a while? I think we'd need time to realise everything, and not to mention, all of them will go insane the moment we tell them."

"Ok," he agreed, then stood up and swept her off her feet again.

"What do you think you're doing, Nicholas?" She grabbed his neck in surprise.

"Just making us more comfortable," he explained, laying her down on the bed, and then crawling beside her. With his head on her pillow, and his hand lying gently on her stomach, they began making plans, looking forward to the next eight months, and the many years beyond.


	2. Clarisse's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, as characters belong to Meg Cabot, and the storyline to Disney and their writers. All is written for pure entertainment and glee, so don't pounce any lawyers, because I won't have the money to pay anyway.

**A/N:** Aww, thanks all who've reviewed! And those that haven't... winks Click on that blue button, no matter how long after I've put this up, because I _liiiiive_ for reviews :D

_elvish-princess130990: :D Here's the update!  
EllaFreak: Thanks for that quick tip; I've put it in the summary as well. Royal Engagement was so nice; I've watched it so many times; I've lost track :D  
WickedHarryPotterfan: Thank you for reviewing, and for saying that it's nice! :D  
Admiral Lily: Ooh-la-la, Nicholas **is** wonderful. :D  
meadow567: :) Thanks for that sweet review!  
aserene: Don't worry, I'm not one to start my stories and leave it hanging in the middle of nowhere! :D_

* * *

Nicholas and Mia strolled in the kitchen on a lazy, languid Sunday afternoon. It has been three days since Nicholas had found out about the amazing news that he was going to be a father, and ever since, much to Mia's dismay, he had been particularly picky about… well, simply said, everything. 

No one else knew, and as much as Mia wanted to keep it that way, she knew that the maids – in particular, Bridgett and Bridgetta – will find out sooner or later, although in their cases, surely sooner than later. Nicholas had suggested announcing it to the entire nation, but Mia had some reserves for that. Besides, it will not be appropriate for Grandma Clarisse and Joe to know the news through the media rather than being told privately and personally. This, then, was their personal dilemma – how do they tell Grandma and Joe; let alone the entire nation?

"Maybe we could go MIA for a few months until after the baby is born," Nicholas suggested candidly, and Mia swatted him playfully on his head. That action warranted a look of panic on Nicholas's face.

"What?"

"Mia."

"Seriously, Nicholas, I'm pregnant, not terminally ill. Stop being so … Oh, I don't know, over-protective?"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to care for my wife and her well-being anymore?"

Mia rolled her eyes slightly.

"Nicholas, I know how to take care of myself. And I certainly _can_ take care of myself, and with you here, I know nothing is going to happen to anything. So, if you could just be a little less uptight…"

He opened his mouth, wanting to reply when he saw Clarisse and Joe entering the kitchen as well, from the corner of his eye.

"Grandma, Joe," Mia greeted them, not meeting Clarisse's eyes – something that she's been doing for a few days now. She had, first of all, been feeling troubled on the issue of how to break the news to them, and secondly, guilty for the fact that Clarisse was not the first one to know the news. _But Nicholas is my husband,_ she reasoned.

"Mia, Joseph and I were just walking around the palace, and I can see that Nicholas and yourself are doing the same," Clarisse stated, and got some cheesesticks from a plate that was on a table in the very kitchen. Mia managed a weak smile as her stomach felt a lurch.

"Grandma, Mia and I were just discussing about some very important things," Nicholas stated matter-of-factly. Mia turned away from the cheesesticks, as Clarisse handled it with a fork very delicately. Nicholas turned away as well, as Clarisse had fed Joe, instead of putting it in her own mouth to eat it.

"Well, then I guess we'd better go. We were just hungry, you see – Mia, are you alright? You look absolutely pale."

"I…" was all Mia could manage before running to the sink and throwing up all that she'd eaten for lunch. Clarisse and Joe looked shocked, and Nicholas rushed over immediately.

"I wonder why they call it morning sickness if it runs all day through," Mia lamented softly, after the whole spell of throwing up had ended and she had, more or less, cleaned herself up. She looked up to Clarisse, who still had her jaws hanging down, in a highly undignified manner.

"Morning -- Ah! Mia, are you…? I mean, that must be the only possibility!"

"Well, Grandma… I am." Sheepishly, Mia said, then tears welled up in her eyes. _Darned hormones!_ She thought. Without giving it a second thought, she went forward and hugged Clarisse, who broke into a big smile.

* * *

**A/N:** So, watch'a guys think? Should I continue? Next up, and last in the series - Lilly's reaction D Wheee. In the meantime, go R/R my other fics :D Do tell me what you think of my WIPs (Found in my bio) and if you'd like them to be published, because, well, if there isn't any strong audience interest, I don't think it'll be worth it to publish :D 


	3. Lilly's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, as characters belong to Meg Cabot, and the storyline to Disney and their writers. All is written for pure entertainment and glee, so don't pounce any lawyers, because I won't have the money to pay anyway.

**Author's Notes:** And the final part of this short story! Lilly finds out, in a very unconvectional way!  
  
Thanks to:  
aserene: Thank you soooo much!  
EllaFreak: Well, I wanted to, but I couldn't really characterize Helen.. Hmm. Maybe so other day!  
Heather Martin: You've got it!  
meadow567: Thanks for that compliment! :D  
elvish-princess130990: "Damn hormones!" Right on! Having had experience with cranky expectant mothers-to-be.. Haha. :D  
  
And now, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Lilly! You're here!" 

"I'm here!"

"In Genovia!"  
"Yes, in Genovia!"

"With…"

"Captain Kip Kelly from the Royal Genovia Guards!" He saluted, and Lilly swatted him on his head and gave him a cuddle.

"You never told me!"

"I wanted to! You were at your honeymoon!"

"Oh?"

"Mia, would you like me to bring chairs for you two ladies out in the garden?"

Amidst the chaos that reigned when Lilly had touched down at the palace – no doubt in a limousine that Nicholas had hired, Nicholas had kept his cool when the two women had started to jump over the place… Which made him worried for Mia, but he could do nothing, or at least not after her plea with him to stop restricting her movements. Captain Kip Kelly, or 'Kippy', as Lilly had called him – to make his name rhyme with her's, no less, had his arm interlocked with Lilly. Nicholas had hid a smile as he watched them, as Mia had told him all about her observations about Lilly-and-Kippy during Lilly's stay over at Genovia during the summer.

At that last statement, Mia had shot Nicholas a grateful look and smiled pointedly at him.

"No, Nicholas, we're fine with standing, aren't we, Lilly?"

Lilly shot her a weird look, but shrugged.

"I suppose so…"

"Though, Captain Kelly-"

"Call me Kip!"

"Alright, _Kip_, you might want to sit over at the nice benches there with Nicholas. Right, Nicholas? You'd love to sit over there while Lilly and I _talk_."

With that, Nicholas looked at _her_ pointedly, while directing Kip all the way over to the other end of the garden, engaging in some small talk with him.

"So, you! You went back to Berkeley for 7 weeks, and neglected to inform me of your love life?" Mia teased, and watched as Lilly squirmed.

"Well, you were all busy, and on your honeymoon… I didn't want to disturb anything!" She protested, and Mia laughed at that.

"You know, we live in the 21st century. There's this thing called the email."

"Oh, never mind about me. Let's talk about you."

"What about me? I'm fine just the way I am."

"You look… different, somehow."

"Oh, really? How so?" Mia had said, and her hand had subconsciously moved up to her abdomen.

"Not only that, you keep doing **that**," Lilly noted, as she pointed at Mia's hand. Hastily, Mia put her hand down to her side.

"I'm… hungry! Yeah, that must be it; hunger!"

Lilly did not look convinced.

"If you insist… But I didn't buy that." Mia pretended not to hear that, and continued talking.

"Let's call the boys over and we'd have lunch! A good lunch, and some Genovian pears after that, sounds good to you?"

"You know, Mia… Forget it."

"Nicholas! Kip! We're going off for lunch now!" Mia called out to them, leaving Lilly with a perplexed frown.

"Mia, you forgot to do something in that haste just now."

"Oh, what did I forget?"

"What we usually do back in San Francisco?"

"Wh- Oh, you mean, like, hug?"

"Or have you reserved that only for your husband?"

"Aw, come on, doing it now won't hurt, right?" Mia held her arms open and Lilly walked over to give her a big bear hug, leaving Nicholas with a worried look on his face again. When Mia finally released Lilly from that embrace, Lilly had a weird look on her face.

"Lilly… what's wrong?"

"Mia… It felt as though something was poking me through your stomach." Lilly pointed, a look of horror on her face, though that couldn't be said for Mia and Nicholas.

"That'll be the baby kicking," Mia explained softly.

"What? Mia, is that the first time?" Nicholas asked excitedly, coming closer and putting his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel it.

"No, it happened in the shower this morning," Mia told him, moving his hand over to the spot where she had felt the kick.

"Uh, hello?" Lilly tried to gain their attention, but they were too caught up in this sudden new and exciting event.

"Did you feel it?" Mia asked, her eyes sparkling as she felt the child kick again.

"Amazing," Nicholas breathed, looking into Mia's eyes, his smile growing bigger by the second.

"Excuse me!" Lilly tried again, almost yelling. Mia and Nicholas turned to look at her in surprise, having forgotten she was there. "Thank you," she said, glad she had finally regained their attention. "So, do you want to explain? Or should I keep jumping to conclusions?"

"I don't know Lilly, I'm sure you've figured most of it out now," Mia said with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! It's done! So, how did you guys like it? That said, go review on Chicken For My Table, because it's getting too little reviews to motivate me to update! P 


End file.
